Nevermore(Vent Character)
This is a vent character by Moonflower. Please take this character seriously. For this vent character is very important. The owner asks everyone to see this. This may be her last character before leaving the wiki. But for now…goodbye... Biology Description She is a Rain/Sky hybrid with very light grey eyes. She has burn marks near her chest and heart and eyes. Scars cover her front legs and talons. Her tail is bitten. Her wings are torn at the ends. She can only shift her underbelly's color. Usually the colors are the bad colors(in specific blue-grey). She is usually scared. She has many birth marks(almost all of them ruined). For example,on one cheek it's a shooting star(ruined) and on her chest it's a moon(half-way ruined). She is very very VERY thin from preventing herself to eat. She usually wears a hoodie that is long sleeved to hide herself and her scars. She has a big gash going from one arm to her hind leg. She was named after her aunt on her mother's side. Personality Nevermore was a very kind and happy girl. She always wore a smile. Until,she started 5th grade. That's when things started to turn around,you see. She was bullied with no friends and tried to stay happy,for a while,she waited for it to change. But her mind got worse and worse. She started to feel depressed. She was teased and called a crybaby(Expanded on in history). She was now sorrowful and barely smiled. Even if she did,it was fake. Nobody could tell,cause she didn't matter anyway. She would tell herself that every night. But,still,she loved the moon. And the stars. She was a stargazer. She never had hatred. She always longed to die. She would jump into fights. It never got better. She was parinoid. Not much more could be said. Linage Mother:Storm(alive) Father:Seduce(unknown status;presumably dead or facing death) Sister: 1 Unnamed dragonet(Decceced) Half-Brothers: 2 twin dragonets(Decceced(one from to little fire;one from too much)) Aunts: Silver(alive) Nevermore(Decceced) Uncles: Arryo(alive) Wraith(Decceced(killed in battle)) Rest:TBA History Early Dragonethood Not much is known about this part of her life. She was always happy and had tons of friends. She was popular and people had her as her crush. Nothing else is known except her dad left her mom at some point in time. Late Dragonethood She began fifth grade and was bullied a lot. She was shown as a weirdo and a fraud. Her grades were amazing but her self-mind was worse. Sixth grade came around and it just got worse. Her grades started to plummet and her self-mind was pulling it. But one night,she decided to put an end to her suffering. She was going to commit suicide. She got out a piece of paper and wrote down a note to her mom and left it on the table. Afterwards,she sent a messenger dove to tell her mother to come quickly. She looked out at the moon and stars above her. She then tied a rope to the ceiling and the other end to her neck. She opened a new wound and sung something that would haunt all of prythraa forever;"Don't wait for the world to be ready! Who says you can't explore;who said you can't explore?!" Was first."Where are you now? Atlantis. Under the sea,under the seaaaa. Where are you now? Another dream! The monsters running wild inside of meeeee!" Was second. "If I could begin to be,half of what you think of me,I could do about anything! I could even learn how to love--" was last. The chair fell and she took her last breath. Her blood stained the floor and her mom came in and fell to the floor. Tears rolled down her face and she screamed to the sky. After Death As promised in her note,she watched over her mother in the purest and whitest dove. Her mother wrote the song that is her theme song and her mother found an amunis enchanted artifact that she doesn't know what it does yet. She put it in a staff and something happened with her mom's dead pet wolf... Category:Characters Category:RainWings Category:Hybrids Category:Females Category:Deceased Characters Category:SkyWings Category:LGBT+